


Plot Bunny

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Magical Accidents, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be considered a prompt response. Inspired by a captioned image of Regina by sina dino (on FB). Emma has been turned into a rabbit by a magic-user disgruntled with the Sheriff-Savior's handling of a problem. Henry turns to Regina for help. Post-season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. But this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I wrote it in a single hour about 3 hours ago in the middle of a night when I should've been sleeping. But I was happy to let my muse run a bit.
> 
> Rating: T for a bit of nudity and awakening Swan Queen angsty-ness.

"Mom! Mom!"

Regina bolted upright from reclining on her chaise and reading her spell book in the afternoon sun streaming into her bedroom window. The front door downstairs slammed shut and her visitor shouted again.

"Mom, please!"

It was Henry! Regina's heart jumped to her throat as she recognized panic in the voice of the child who had filled her life for more than ten years.

But he hadn't called out for her in need in more than two years. She planted both hands on the balcony railing seeing him below her, his backpack still weighting him down as he stumbled around. "Henry, what's wrong?"

He turned and she caught sight of a pale gold, large and fluffy... "Henry, what  _is_  that?"

"It's a rabbit," he said. "But it was Emma!" His expression was beseeching.

Regina moved cautiously down the staircase while studying the flop-eared animal - the rabbit had ears long enough to trip over - squirming in Henry's hands.  _This_  was Emma Swan, reluctant Savior, and erstwhile Sheriff of Storybrooke? The rabbit was frantic and no doubt uncomfortable with Henry squeezing its stomach and letting the large flat feet continue to slap at empty air.

"I think you had better put it down, dear." She watched from a few feet away as Henry put the large rabbit, which had to be 20 pounds, on the shiny tiles of her entryway. She frowned.

"Now, would you kindly explain," she asked. The rabbit snuffled around the floor and to Regina's surprise sidled up to her own bare feet. Her lips twitched as the whiskers tickled. She took a quick step back. The rabbit followed. She sighed but returned her gaze to Henry.

"It's Emma! I found her outside Miss Potter's house."

"How do you know it's the Sheriff, Henry? Couldn't one of Miss Potter's rabbits have escaped her backyard hutch?"

Henry had thrown off his backpack and now he lifted the rabbit once again, this time outward, showing Regina the twitching face. "That's Emma's eyes," he said. "See?"

The eyes meeting hers certainly were the right color, Regina thought, a variant hazel-green. She had faced off with them often enough to claim a modicum of familiarity. However, the twitching pink nose certainly was incongruous. "What do you want me to do?"

"Change her back!"

"Why didn't you take this to the Fairies?" Regina had to know.

"Because Miss Potter's magic is black."

"Only the one who casts a spell can undo it, Henry."

"But you're powerful," he said earnestly. "Please?"

"The Blue Fairy - " Regina tried again, only to be cut off by her son.

"She doesn't like Emma since Emma told her to - "

"Yes, Henry," Regina interrupted him. She well remembered Miss Swan's surprising defense of her before the town mob. She also recalled the foul language the blonde had reserved for the Blue Fairy in the midst of that. She didn't need her son repeating it.

Regina didn't exactly like Emma either, but the woman had insisted that no one would touch Regina while she was Sheriff.

"Mom? Please?" Henry's plea interrupted Regina's thoughts. "Can you do something?"

She couldn't deny her son, not with that wide-eyed worry clouding his expression. "All right. Go see if Miss Potter will come here, Henry. Tell her I sent you." That would protect Henry should Trix get it in her head to be mad at him, too, for whatever Emma had done.

"And if she won't?"

Regina looked down at the rabbit now flopped out between her feet. She exhaled and brushed her fingers through her hair. Was she really agreeing to help Emma Swan? Henry's forlorn expression made the decision for her. "I'll see what I can do."

Henry raced out the door almost before the air had cleared of the sound of Regina speaking. As Regina bent to pick up the abandoned backpack, she caught the hazel-green gaze. " _Your_  son, Miss Swan," she said bluntly. The pink bunny nose twitched at her. The eyes rounded in what Regina might fancifully call worry, but then they closed slowly.

Realizing the rabbit was not going to move on its own, Regina resigned herself to her fate and picked up the animal. It struggled and Regina adjusted to support its body more with a hand under its rump, the cotton tail against her palm. The tiny head bumped against Regina's chin and the floppy ears moved against the skin of her throat between the open collar of her blouse. The fur was surprisingly soft; Regina couldn't recall if she had ever held a rabbit before.

But she also felt the heart beating inside the little beast at what seemed several hundred beats per minute. An awkward thought that the rate was dangerously fast made Regina adjust her hold to free up one hand to cradle and stroke the animal's head and back. She stopped her hand in mid-stroke, fingertips partially obscured by the golden fur. "This has to be the most absurd thing I have ever done." She scolded, "It's been more than a month, Miss Swan. Surely even you can remember it's unwise to get on a magic-user's bad side." Her tone became wryly amused. "Though I do wonder what you did to set off that old biddy. Knowing you though, you probably rolled your eyes at one of her rabbit tales."

Under her hand, Regina felt the too-rapid pulse unmistakably slowing. She looked up from studying the golden-furred ears, having been debating whether the color matched Emma's long tresses or was a little darker. She had walked with Emma-the-rabbit back upstairs and now stood a bit lost in the middle of her own bedroom. Turning her gaze around the room, she spied the spell book abandoned on the chaise and remembered that had been her intention: to find a general reversal spell.

Not liking the idea of rabbit fur on her sheets, Regina started to put Emma on the floor but the kicking was frantic. "Fine," Regina muttered. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and placed the rabbit on it in the middle of her bedspread. After circling and sniffing, Emma-the-rabbit finally settled, hazel-green eyes following Regina as she retrieved the book from the chaise and settled on the bed.

Regina had never had a pet growing up; her mother had been adamant that Regina focus on other things, things that would improve her station in life. She'd never given in to Henry's four-year-old begging for a dog, knowing she didn't have the time to walk it with all her other responsibilities.

So it was with some surprise that she found herself stroking and scratching between and behind rabbit ears as she searched through her spells. She found a number of transformation spells, but not usually in the habit of undoing them, she didn't find any likely candidates for a restoration spell.

She kept looking though because she feared Henry would accuse her of not even trying if she didn't make the effort clear. And she found she really wanted to do this, for Henry's sake.

Pulling her feet up onto the bed she leaned back into her pillows and continued turning page after page, until her eyes drifted shut from the monotony and exhaustion.

* * *

She startled awake at the slam of the front door. Her hand shot out to find the rabbit - only to land on the naked calf of one Emma Swan, who lay with her head at the end of Regina's bed and her feet in the pillows. The rest of the blonde was nude as well, her body currently turned away from Regina so that she was presented only with the sheriff's muscular back and tight buttocks normally hidden by the red leather jacket and skin-tight jeans.

Regina snapped her hand back from bare skin as she heard thumps coming up the steps. Her gaze shot to the open doorway of her bedroom. She threw a blanket over the sleeping blonde and hurried to her door.

Just in time, too. She met Henry in the hallway.

"She won't come!" He was frantic.

Regina smiled, pleased to be able to deliver good news. "It's all right. Miss Swan is, well, herself once again."

"You fixed her!" Henry's arms went around Regina's waist and the squeeze brought tears to her eyes.

God, how she wanted to claim credit, to be the hero just as Miss Swan was so often for him. But she had sworn no more lies when the curse broke. She needed Henry to love her honestly. "I didn't do anything," she replied quietly. "I looked for a spell. I did. But it just wore off on its own."

Henry pulled back. Regina braced herself. This was it. She watched, waiting for the resentment to return to his features. But his face changed, slowly, to an expression she had thought long lost: adoration.

"Thanks, Mom!"

Regina's hands shook as she cupped her son's cheeks. She nodded, unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Did you send Emma home?" Henry asked.

"No. I'll get her," Regina said quickly. "You go downstairs and get yourself a snack." She turned back inside her room as Henry ran down the stairs. She was leaning heavily on the door, eyes closed, when she heard the master bathroom door open.

Emma emerged into her bedroom wearing Regina's robe. "I had to borrow it," Emma said, "the towel wasn't big enough." Regina couldn't find words as she watched Emma distractedly untuck blonde hair from beneath the robe's collar.

"That's... fine, Miss Swan," she finally managed. Henry is eager to see you."

She pushed off the doorway and met Emma in the middle of her room. Their gazes intersected.

"Thank you, Regina."

"As I told Henry, Miss Swan, I didn't do anything."

Emma shook her head. "But you have a nice soft touch when you want to." Their gazes locked; Regina felt her throat get warm. Damn, was she going to blush?

Breaking their gaze first, Emma started for the door to the hallway.

Regina called, "Miss Swan?" and she heard the quaver.

Turning with her hand on the knob, Emma said, "Yes?"

"You'll need... clothes. Let me get you something."

Emma dropped her hand and dipped her chin, taking a step back into the room as she turned around fully.

Regina disappeared into her walk-in closet and reemerged a moment later with a gray-blue silk blouse and a pair of knee-length black shorts.

Emma took the blouse first. "This?"

"You've worn it before, so I know it fits," Regina replied. She tried to keep her voice cool, but she kept hearing the quaver as their hands brushed in the exchange. "I'll step out so you can change," she added quickly, finally, after what seemed an endless silence in which they could only stare at one another, eyes darting across features, trying hard not to focus any one place.

Emma remained utterly still in the middle of Regina's bedroom after the brunette had taken her leave and closed the door behind her.

Her nose twitched, recapturing the scent lingering in the air. It was Regina's perfume as she'd passed. Emma blinked back the sudden flash of being tucked up under the woman's chin. Her heart raced again, this time in an all-too-human chest, with a mind and a heart that were both all-too-aware of the arousal pooling in her belly.

Of all the things Emma had expected to learn from her brief sojourn as a rabbit, discovering she was sexually attracted to Regina Mills had to be the very last item at the bottom of the list.

She clenched her hand in the silk shirt, aware of how strongly her fingers tingled.  _Sonofabitch_ , Emma thought.


	2. Rabbit Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma runs into Henry and Regina at Granny’s; she teases Regina about her lunch choices; Regina teases right back. (Season 2 AU.) Then Emma comes over to the mansion for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating bumped up as Regina and Emma act upon their realized attraction.

Emma was still trying to wrap her head around what to do about the fact that she was in love with Regina Mills several days later when she walked into Granny’s Diner for a bite of lunch. Walking up to the service counter where Granny stood ringing out another customer, she heard a voice that made her turn:

“Henry, you shouldn’t eat so fast. It isn’t good for your digestion.”

_Regina_. Emma’s heartbeat sped up double-time. She forced her gaze away from Regina, seeing Henry sitting across from his mother, staring up at her with his cheeks stuffed with most of a burger. He was grinning around the food. 

The renewal of the mother-son bond had been a sweet side effect of Emma’s misfortunate adventure as a rabbit. Henry now believed his mother was trying to change, and was worthy of the love he had taken away when he had learned of her fairytale identity.

Right now the “evil queen” was rolling her eyes at her son and reaching for a napkin. Henry bit through the burger and put the rest of it back on his plate. He started to open his mouth.

“Please wait until you’ve swallowed before sharing your wisdom, kid.” Emma walked up to the table and two pairs of eyes swiveled fast in her direction.

“Emma!” Emma rolled her eyes as Henry spoke with his mouth full and half the overlarge bite fell out onto his plate. She winced. He accepted a napkin pushed at him from his mother.

“Miss Swan.” If Emma was any sort of good judge of the brunette’s moods by now she would guess Regina was feeling reserved, but not particularly angry. Being with Henry made Regina happy, and even Emma’s presence couldn’t put much of a damper on that.

Feeling she had a chance, Emma smiled, putting all the warmth she felt into her greeting. “Hey.”

Henry slid inward along the bench, the invitation clear. So Emma sat down next to him, across from Regina. A wariness entered brown eyes. Emma wanted to fall into that gaze. Instead she glanced down at Regina’s plate. Salad.

“Have  _you_  ever had one of Granny’s burgers?” Emma teased. “Is rabbit food all you ever eat?” 

Regina put down her fork and lifted her napkin. “You should know a great deal about rabbit food, Miss Swan. After all you spent an entire day as a rabbit very recently.”

Emma chuckled. “Yeah, but I didn’t get a chance to  _eat_ anything that day.” She snitched a small carrot from Regina’s platter.

Regina eyes the carrot going into Emma’s mouth. “I could always change you again. Let you have the full range of the experience.”

Meeting Regina’s eyes, Emma felt her stomach heat pleasantly. She chewed the carrot, watching Regina’s pupils dilate. Yeah, they were definitely flirting.

After swallowing she said pointedly, “I have plenty of experiences.”

Regina’s eyes widened as she undoubtedly caught the underlying message. But she glanced at Henry before formulating her response. “Henry, shall we have Miss Swan over for dinner… tonight?” Regina finished her invitation looking directly into Emma’s eyes. “Say, seven o’clock?”

Henry grinned. “Yeah!”

“What’s on the menu?” Emma asked.

“Just a few nibbles,” Regina said casually. She shrugged; but her eyes were filled with anything but nonchalance.

It felt like pheromones were grabbing Emma from across the table. When her nostrils flared, Emma caught Regina’s scent which brought back memories of being tucked under the woman’s chin. Emma patted Henry’s hand on the table surface and stood up quickly. If she didn’t step away from Regina, she felt she’d do something very inappropriate – like haul the woman up and across the table to kiss her.

“Miss Swan?” Regina asked. “Shall Henry and I expect you?”

Emma gauged Regina’s expression before responding. “I’ll be there.”

“See you later, Emma!” Henry’s voice followed Emma out of the diner. When she had reached the sidewalk, she stopped and realized she hadn’t actually gotten any food.

She had to admit, though, she wasn’t hungry for  _food_  anymore.

Hurrying off down main Street, Emma thought seven o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

The doorbell sounded. Regina glanced in that direction from the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on a simple vegetarian casserole. She knew what she had done at the diner was out of character for her, but she had been unable to shake the images of Emma… as a rabbit, in the robe coming from her bathroom, or as a naked woman in her bed. 

And she was experienced enough with flirting not to have missed Emma’s return flirts. Emma was attracted to her. She found herself wondering how Emma would feel in her arms.

More to the point, how she would feel in Emma’s. 

Crossing to the front door, Regina tugged off her apron and folded it over her arm before pulling open the door.

Emma stood just on the edge of the porch, half turned away. Her head turned quickly, whipping her long golden hair around her shoulders. “Oh. Hey,” Emma hesitated. “I thought maybe…”

“You’re right on time. I was running late.”

Emma took a step toward her. Regina braced herself in the doorway. Her house shoes were shorter than her usual pumps, and she found Emma stood a bit taller in her boots. She lifted her chin, unable to avoid baring her throat. Her eyes wavered on Emma’s. 

Emma was in her personal space and Regina felt her body sway toward the blonde’s. Emma’s hand covered hers on the side of the door. “Where’s Henry?”

Regina blinked. She sought words with difficulty. Emma’s presence was distracting. “He had homework. He ate leftovers. Then he went upstairs.”

Emma’s hand fell from hers, and Regina found she missed the comforting feel of the touch. Emma leaned forward and whispered, “So what are we having?”

Regina’s eyes darted between Emma’s as the blonde pulled back. She was almost beside herself as she fisted the lapels of Emma’s red leather jacket and yanked the woman forward until their mouths crashed together.

Their bodies aligned, chest to hips, but Regina was focused on Emma’s mouth. The woman’s taste was intoxicating, the satin feel of warm lips moving over hers made Regina weak in the knees. She gripped harder to remain upright. Emma’s hands cupped Regina’s face, holding her steady as she nipped and nibbled, and caressed her mouth in what seemed a million different touches.

When Regina gasped, Emma’s tongue slipped inside, caressing Regina’s.

Regina’s heart tried to hammer its way out of her chest. With her palms against Emma’s chest, she felt the blonde’s heart was also racing. The realization that they were both caught in the currents steadied Regina. She smoothed Emma’s shirt within the jacket and separated their mouths slowly.

The pupils of Emma’s eyes were so wide, the green barely visible. “Miss…” She shook herself. “Emma?”

Emma smiled. “Yes, Regina?”

“Perhaps you ought to come inside.”

“Thank you.” Emma gave Regina space to turn around, but she was right on her heels as they stepped into the foyer.

“Would you like a drink?” Regina asked, as her body stopped humming quite so frantically with Emma a few steps away.

“Probably not best on an empty stomach,” Emma said. “I haven’t eaten anything in.. quite a while.”

Regina canted her head. “You left the diner without lunch,” she recalled.

“I left without a lot more than that.” Emma’s tone was meaningful as she stared at Regina’s lips.

When she turned around, Emma was instantly against her back, arms coming around Regina’s waist. But Regina had seen the stairs and thought of Henry. “The kitchen?” Regina swallowed as Emma nuzzled her throat.

“Lead the way.” Emma took herself back a step from Regina, but was still close enough that Regina felt her body heat.

In the kitchen, Regina pointed out the pot from the oven. “A casserole,” she said.

“Will it keep?”

“Aren’t you here for dinner?” Regina asked. 

Emma turned Regina’s head, cupping under her chin, lifting it, thumb stroking warmly at her jaw. “Is food really the only thing on the menu?”

Regina fell into the green gaze and shook her head slightly.

“Good,” Emma said. “I’d like to nibble for a while.”

Regina exhaled, feeling a surprising relief as Emma claimed her lips, but then began trailing kisses delicately over most of Regina’s face, jaw, cheeks, even her eyelids, as the coat dropped away and silk-shirt covered arms slipped around Regina’s back, pulling inward and upward. Regina threw her arms around Emma’s neck, pressing her tingling body more tightly into Emma’s.

She nibbled on an ear near her lips; Emma’s moan, vibrating against her neck, made her body thrum faster, hotter with rising desire.

Muscular arms hauled her up and she dimly recognized that she was being put on the counter top. Emma moved between her knees and these were the best kisses of all as Emma’s hands moved up her thighs, under her dress, and seized Regina’s hips, pulling her forward until she felt the heat of Emma’s center against her own.

She locked her ankles behind Emma’s thighs, kicking her shoes to the floor. Fumbling between their bodies they undid several of each other’s buttons.

Emma was victorious first, baring Regina’s right breast by pulling down the satin cup of her bra and flicking the tip before lifting the soft mass to her lips.

Regina cupped the back of Emma’s head. “Oh god,” she breathed, nostrils flaring, rocking her center against the edge of Emma’s belt.

“You taste so good.” Emma teased, pulled, twisted, and sucked until Regina was nearly frantic with want. She needed more. With the last vestiges of rational thought, Regina accessed her magic and poofed them upstairs to her bed. 

When they materialized, Emma gasped in surprise as Regina sucked on her throat and marked her. Regina was needy, pulling Emma back with her onto the sheets, coaxing the firm body onto her own.

Pulling away from Regina’s hands, Emma moved down, pulling off her own clothes and lifting Regina’s dress, seeking soft hot flesh first with her fingers, then her mouth. 

“Oh god, Emma,” greeted her ears as Emma lapped at Regina’s center through her lace panties. She pulled down one side of the fabric, and maneuvered the lace off down long lean legs. She nipped at the inside of a knee, the ridge of an ankle, the arch of a delicate foot. 

“Emma, please.” Regina’s coaxing hands were back, guiding her up to where she could settle in for her true feast.

Regina’s thighs tightened and loosened around Emma’s head in response to Emma’s varied attentions. When hips began grinding, rising off the bed, and hands became insistent behind Emma’s head, Emma smiled into the woman’s mound. She sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves while slipping in a finger for Regina’s grasping inner muscles and feeling the moment that Regina Mills reached orgasm. She stroked the rippling muscles, drawing out the sensations.

Then, a weak hand nudged at her shoulder, caressed her cheek. “Em..Emma?”

Withdrawing her hand, and leaving with a parting kiss on quivering heated flesh, Emma slid up Regina’s body, reveling in the way the woman arched and rolled into her. She pulled a loose sheet from the bedding around them and cupped the rumpled dark head to her chest.

* * *

 

Emma awakened, senses telling her she was alone in the bed. It was dark outside. She lay on her side facing the window. Then she felt the bed dipping behind her and fingers sliding up over her thigh and hip.

She rolled onto her back to find Regina curled on the sheets, knees tucked under her. The brown eyes were following Regina’s own hand skimming Emma’s skin. “Something you like?” Emma asked.

“I was just thinking that I’ve never eaten rabbit before.”

“How about swan?” Emma asked, moving Regina’s fingers to the apex of her thighs.

Regina blinked then gave a throaty chuckle. “Oh my.”

Emma could say nothing to that because Regina stroked her forefinger and thumb between Emma’s folds, instantly distracting Emma’s brain from considering any thought but the pleasure to be found at this woman’s hands. 

Regina really did have a soft touch when she wanted to.

###

 


End file.
